


Don du sang

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek et Stiles étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ils n'avaient toujours rien fait. Maintenant que Stiles était majeur, il allait enfin pouvoir en profiter ! N'est-ce pas... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don du sang

**Author's Note:**

> Mis à part si vous vivez dans une grotte – auquel cas, comment arrivez-vous à lire mes fics ?! O_o – vous n'êtes sans doute pas passé à côté de l'actualité sur le don du sang des homosexuels. De mon côté, j'ai même vu un album de dessins humoristiques sur le sujet (que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page Facebook). Et bien sûr, il a fallu que ça me donne une idée de mini fic. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire tout de suite.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous fera un peu sourire malgré la stupidité évidente du sujet. Vraiment, on est mal barrés avec des crétins pareils pour diriger le pays.

Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois désormais. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à s'embrasser et se caresser. Mais c'était justement le problème. Ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Au début, le loup-garou avait pensé que c'était à cause de son père et de son âge. En effet, si Stiles avait déjà couché avec Malia, elle avait le même que lui. Alors que Derek était quand même plus âgé. Attendre la majorité de l'adolescent, surtout quand il s'agissait du fils du shérif, était très certainement une meilleure idée. Derek avait donc pris son mal en patience.

Et le grand jour était arrivé ! Stiles avait enfin 18 ans aujourd'hui. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'offrir une nuit de folie avec son petit-ami. Il avait tout prévu pour cela : il l'avait invité au loft – seul, évidemment –, avait fait en sorte que personne ne vienne les déranger et avait acheté le nécessaire pour passer à l'acte. A savoir : des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, et même des jouets, tels que des menottes, un bandeau pour les yeux ou encore des vibros. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Stiles aimerait faire, mais il voulait être paré à toute éventualité et pouvoir assouvir tous leurs fantasmes, à tout moment.

Quand l'humain arriva au loft, le loup ne tenait plus en place. Stiles en fut d'ailleurs plutôt perturbé.

— Euh… Derek ? Ça va ? Non, parce que t'as l'air d'avoir avalé une pile électrique, chargée à bloc, là.

— Tu sais quel jour on est ?

— Mardi ?

— Non, idiot ! Je ne te parle pas de ça. Nous sommes le lendemain de ton anniversaire, Stiles !

— Euh… D'accord. Et donc ? demanda l'hyperactif, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son petit-ami.

— Et donc, tu es majeur.

— Je suis au courant, oui… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

Derek s'approcha du plus jeune et l'embrassa avec gourmandise, passant sa main sous l'éternel sweat rouge pour caresser la peau de son fruit défendu depuis trop longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles en riant légèrement sous les chatouilles que lui procurait la caresse.

— Et si on allait dans la chambre pour que je te montre ce que j'ai en tête ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa l'humain, le hissa sur l'épaule et monta avec son fardeau dans la chambre pour le déposer sur le lit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait déjà retiré son t-shirt et s'était jeté sur Stiles, se mettant en quête de réserver le même sort au sweat. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa démarche.

— Woh, woh, woh ! Attends deux minutes, là. Tu fais quoi, au juste ?

— Je m'apprête à te faire l'amour, bien sûr.

— Bien sûr ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire qu'on allait le faire ce soir ?

— J'ai cru que tu avais refusé jusqu'ici à cause de ton père et que tu voulais attendre d'être majeur.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais mon père n'a rien à voir dans ma décision d'abstinence. Mon âge non plus.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas, alors ? demanda le loup-garou rempli d'incompréhension, et un peu blessé, se sentant rejeté.

— Bah pour le don du sang, enfin !

— Hein ? fut la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il parvint à sortir tant il était choqué.

— Oui, t'as pas lu les conditions ? Si on est gay ou bi, on doit faire abstinence pendant douze mois avant de donner son sang.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vérifier ? Tu crois même qu'ils en ont les moyens ?

— Je m'en fiche de ça. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, moi !

Derek soupira. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet imbécile, déjà ? Par moment il avait du mal à se comprendre lui-même.

— Très bien. Tu en es à combien de mois alors ?

— Sept.

— Quoi ?! Mais ça fait à peine plus de la moitié !

— Justement ! On a fait le plus dur, faut tenir bon !

Malgré le sourire de Stiles, le loup-garou était dépité. C'était un cauchemar. Encore cinq mois d'abstinence.


End file.
